The following description provides a summary of information relevant to the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art to the presently claimed invention, nor that any of the publications or devices specifically or implicitly referenced are prior art to that invention.
Cat litter boxes have been in general use by the public for quite some time, and there are many types from which to choose. Generally, the traditional cat litter box is a rectangular container with raised walls on three sides and a lowered wall on the entry side where the cat enters the container. The traditional container holds cat litter material, which is used to attract the cat and absorb cat feces and urine odor. This has worked well for cats, but has not generally been adopted for use by dogs.
Dogs have traditionally had few options when it comes to relieving themselves indoors. Traditionally, dogs tended to live outdoors and were free to relieve themselves in outdoor areas. More recently, dog owners have been bringing their dogs indoors for several reasons. One reason is that smaller breed dogs have become increasingly popular, and these breeds are suited for indoor living. In fact, they tend to prefer living indoors in close relationship with their owners.
Another reason for this shift in the living relationship between dogs and humans is that more and more people have been moving into smaller dwelling units that do not have back yards, or have very small outdoor spaces. This shift from traditional homes with yards to smaller homes, such as condos, townhomes and apartments has not reduced people's desire to share their lives with pets. Instead, it has created a greater demand for products that enable indoor living for pets, particularly dogs. Thus, there is now a particular need for products and services that allow pet owners to potty train their pets. There is a corresponding need for indoor pet potties, particularly those suitable for use by dogs.
As explained above, cats presently have many options that involve using cat litter inside of some form of cat litter box indoors. Dogs, however, have just a few options when it comes to housebreaking and using the bathroom indoors.
One option is to use a litter box with litter in a manner very similar to what cats use. The problem with such litter boxes for dogs is that dogs like to bury their waste, which results in litter being flung all over the room in which the litter box is placed. In addition, puppies, and some dogs, tend to eat the litter, which is very unhealthy and can lead to serious digestive and other health problems.
Another option is to lay newspaper or other suitable paper product on the floor and housetrain the dog to use it exclusively. The problem with such an approach is that most paper products don't absorb urine very well, and they tend to leak through to the floor. Moreover, dogs tend to step in the urine on the newspaper and track it all over the house with their paws. Another problem is that puppies tend to tear the paper into shreds and create a big mess all over the house.
To address these deficiencies in newspaper use, absorbent pads have been created. These pads tend to have one or more layers of absorbent material and a backing layer of material that is impervious to fluid so as to prevent urine from leaking through to the floor beneath the pad. The problem with these absorbent pads, however, is threefold: (1) puppies tend to tear them to shreds as they do with paper products; (2) in their attempt to bury their waste dogs tend to fling the pads out of position and scatter them around so that they are not useful after one use; and (3) the pads do not absorb the urine quickly enough so that dogs tend to track the urine around the house with their paws after stepping in it just after urinating.
Another solution has been to use large crates that house artificial grass or real sod that is periodically replaced. There are several companies that make various versions of such a product. The problems with that solution are threefold: (1) the artificial grass or sod must be replaced every week or two weeks at most, and even then there is a buildup in odor; (2) these crates tend to be very expensive and can cost between $150 to $600 just for the crate and the first installation of sod; and (3) the replacement sod or grass is also very expensive and results in recurring costs over the entire lifetime of the product.
Another solution has been the creation of an indoor dog potty that can hold absorbent pads or newspapers in a manner inaccessible to dogs. One such type of dog potty is made of a rectangular base plate fitted with a unitary removable grid. The base plate can hold a newspaper or absorbent pad inside with the grid placed atop the newspaper or absorbent pad. The dog goes to the bathroom atop the grid and the pee passes through the grid to the newspaper or absorbent pad below. The problem with such a product is that the unitary grids tend to be large and difficult to handle and clean. In addition, the grids are often made from lighting louver material or other material and may not be suited for all dogs' paws.
Thus, there is a need for an affordable, safe, convenient, and clean pet potty that can be used to housetrain pets and provide them with a means to relieve themselves indoors. The present invention solves all of the aforementioned problems associated with current housetraining and indoor potty devices.